126075-there-may-be-even-a-little-something-extra-to-follow
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think with the internet blowing up with information on leaks regarding F2P and Steam, Carbine has got their hands full with deciding what to do about that. | |} ---- ---- I imagine it will go down much like Vibora Bay did for Cryptic Studios... Starting off with choping off the head of the guy who revealed it(because the proof if its true for that leak thing still leaves enough information to narrow it down) Then transition into damage control and working things in their favor... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- what has changed? | |} ---- ---- When I clicked on the log in button on the forums, they had adjusted the boxes that you type in your log in information. | |} ---- And the tick box to remember your account details. I DONT LIKE CHANGE! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh! I would love a TimeTravel pet. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No. Just no. | |} ---- I don't see why that would be something "a little special" to announce to people who followed their Twitter feed, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I'm not- but Carbine is :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Headline this evening: DEMONMANU SHOT DEAD BY MARSHAL YATISH "Big person had it coming," SAYS LOPP | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd cut them some slack. With a delay like this, I'm going to venture that something didn't quite lock in to place in their systems and they've been stuck working trying to get whatever problems that cropped up resolved. | |} ---- Actually the problem is it was boom boxes. Then when everyone started joking that it would probably be boom boxes Carbine was all "HAHA yeah guys who would give out such a crappy gift amirite??" *turns away sadly* | |} ---- "Bronze Plated Piglet Model" *flips table* | |} ---- ---- I literally lol'd and clapped my hands gleefully at your post. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *That awkward moment when you try to quote a post and it disappears on you*. Anyway, you were drawing some comparisons between SWTOR and CoH and WildStar. Maybe there are better comparisons to be drawn to other F2P or B2P games on steam, as that's rumored to be in the mix. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- hey, it could have been a boom box B) but seriously, I love the pumera pet. makes me a happy camper today | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Heh. :) I meant the "that is all" as a sign off, not a "that's all we get" complaint. | |} ---- More like: "Pumera. 'Nuff said." | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dammit Olivar, put some pants on. ... again. | |} ---- This screenshot was adorable. Hah. :) | |} ---- NEVER! It's an old one though, Oli now has yellow-honey eyes. | |} ---- ---- ---- We don't need pants. With guns like that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Confirmed by Yasfan: Next pet : Augmented Aurin ! | |} ---- we are getting the cool pet! | |} ---- I would love this... My Aurin would be so happy to have one. | |} ---- Drugs. Just say "no". | |} ---- Every minute the pumera does a roll on whether it will attack its owner or a party member, with a base chance of 50%. For one in ten rolls, pumera will kill the target. All attack chances doubled for aurin. This pet will summon itself at random in dungeons and raids. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I hate with a burning passion this trend of scattering important information over several different sites. Just freakin' choose one. I don't have time to follow the official forums, official blogs, /r/Wildstar, Wildstar Twitter, WildstarOps Twitter, Pappy's Twitter, Facebook (never ever), Tumblr (wtf?) and third party sites (that's more a TOR thing). Did I miss any? Maybe a newsgroup or gopher feed? There's nothing wrong with putting stuff on different sites but there absolutely must be one master channel where everything goes first. The #hardcore mantra did you no favors, applying that to your marketing is just suicide. | |} ---- ---- ---- Devilish devilish devilish. I like that <3 | |} ---- ---- Two I use, Facebook (because I use it anyway) and the forums. If it aint on them, it aint worth reading. | |} ---- ---- Yea it does, and there is one guy on it with a very disgusting beard, like a 15 year old that has never shaven. He always does that. I am not sure what satisfaction he gets from posting the same thing every time.... | |} ----